First Operative
by sandinbetweentoes
Summary: Cammie has lived a very sheltered life from society. She was raised by the top agents in the CIA, including the First Agent of the CIA, her father. Even through her life, she has been able to prove that she has a promising future in the spy world and because of that her father will do whatever it takes to protect her. How will her dad protect her when she goes off to spy college?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my second story on Fanfic and I hope you enjoy it! It is based on the movie First Daughter and I've been wanting to do this kind of story for a while.**

When I was a little girl, my father was promoted to First Agent in the CIA. I enjoyed playing alone in my backyard with frogs and snails and whenever my dad had the time, he would take me mini covert operations. But one day when I was 6, my father lost me in a crowd of people. I know what you're thinking, that my dad was a terrible operative and that if he actually was good enough to be First Agent he would never have had lost a six year old girl. But once he found me eating ice cream and talking to a little boy with green eyes and his mother, he explained that I had a special gift: I could disappear into any crowd.

But that night, when I couldn't sleep at 2 o'clock in the morning, I went to see my parents. Their light was still on and the door was slightly ajar. They were speaking in hushed tones. The spy training that my Uncle Joe taught me kicked in and I remained at the door listening. "I don't know how she approached her Rachel," My father says sounding worried and exasperated.

"How could you leave her alone?" My mother whispers back sounding angry and worried.

"It was part of her training and I thought I had my eye on her, but she disappeared."

"Those missions are dangerous! You know they're after us."

My eyes widened and my 6 year old brain tried to process what they were saying.

"What are you doing in the hallway, Squirt?" My Aunt Abby whispered from the guest bedroom. She was staying at our house while Uncle Joe was on a mission in Dubai.

"Shh," I said knowing that Aunt Abby wouldn't rat me out. Instead of ratting me out she scooped me up and took me into her room. I loved my Aunt Abby and I enjoyed spending any time I had with her, so I immediately forgot about what was said during that night as she painted my nails and ate ice cream.

* * *

Ever since that night, my father stopped bringing me to mini covert operations. I didn't really mind because Uncle Joe started coming over more often and him and my dad worked with me for hours on spy techniques. But what I did mind was that I was not allowed to do as much things as I could have done before. I rarely ever left the house, even when I was with my mother. The only times when I could leave the house often was when I was with both my dad and mom, or Aunt Abby and Uncle Joe.

When I was about 8, Uncle Joe and Aunt Abby would take me on covert operations. These were a lot more high risk than the ones that my father used to take me on and during these missions Uncle Joe nicknamed me the Chameleon. He explained to me that I had a natural talent of blending into things, just like my father said. After every mission my Aunt would say, "Don't tell your parents, Squirt."

And I wouldn't because I knew they would immediately put a stop to these missions and I couldn't have that. I was addicted to missions, they filled me with joy and whenever I didn't have a mission I would make up scenarios in my head of missions where I would have to save the president or crack a code to stop a bomb from destroying the world. Uncle Joe showed me a website that he created that was dedicated to practicing cracking codes. "It's no where near the same experience as an actual bomb, but it's good practice Cameron." After he showed me that website I spent hours and hours on it until their were no more codes to crack.

* * *

When I was 18, my dad finally took me on a mission. He explained to me that we were to infiltrate an all spy boys school called Blackthorne and crack into the database to find a list of the students going there and list of alumni.

We successfully completed the mission and stopped at a nearly empty Denny's on the way home from the CIA helipad. We each ordered pancakes and split a piece of chocolate cake and sat in the booth in the very back.

"You know Cammie, I was quite impressed by your composure and skill during this mission." My dad said as he slurped on his chocolate shake.

"Thanks, Dad."

"It just makes me regret that I wasn't the one to watch you develop as an agent during missions."

He was referring to the missions that Aunt Abby and Uncle Joe toke me on. My jaw dropped as I struggled to find a way to make him think we didn't go on the missions, "How did y-"

"I'm First Agent of the CIA, give your old man a little credit," He said as he took the last bite of the chocolate cake.

"Then why didn't you take me on missions?"

He cleared his throat, "I never was exactly sure what kind of missions they were taking you on until a month ago, and before then I thought it would be good training for you."

"What kind of missions were we going on?"

My dad face suddenly turned serious, "There's a terroristic group called the Circle of Cavan. They are highly dangerous and me and your Uncle Joe have spent our lifetime trying to bring them down."

I gulped, "And what did I do?"

"You actually made the biggest breakthrough in this chase, you were able to sneak into their headquarters undetected and retrieve a list of at least 43% of their operatives."

"So what does that mean for me now?"

"Well Cammie, because of your outstanding achievement, you have been recruited by the Jayhawk CIA University, and I think you should go there, but it's up to you."

My face brightened at the news, "Will there be people there?" My father gave me a very sheltered life and I never really had any human interaction except for with my family and my dad's coworkers.

My dad chuckled, "Yes there will be people."

"Count me in!" I was so excited to start a normal life. Well, as normal as any spy in training can have.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! I would love some reviews! But anyways you can check out my other story, Just Friends or More? I am still in process of writing that one and I promise I will finish it, even though I'm in love with writing this story right now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 everyone...**

It is now 5 months after my dad and my talk about college and I am packing up the CIA limo car to head off to college. After many begs to take a normal car, my dad still refused, saying that this was the safest way for me to travel to the University. My dad had to leave earlier than me, because he had to make some kind of speech there and answer questions to the CIA press about his daughter going to college. The CIA press hasn't always been the nicest to me and my family, as I recall how they made fun of my outfit choices when I traveled with my dad to Djibouti when I was 16 years old. I was completely mortified, which is why I don't want my dad talking to them about me going to the University. I don't want to be tracked, I just want a normal college experience.

But it became evident as soon as the limo pulled up on scene that was not going to happen. The marching band started playing the theme song of the CIA and cameras flashed as soon as I got out of the car. "Let's just get inside fast, Cammie." Abby says, "Joe will take care of unloading the car."

Aunt Abby and Uncle Joe were keeping me company while I moved in instead of my parents because my dad was busy with the press and my mom was busy being headmistress at Gallagher Academy. Aunt Abby and I walk up the stairs, I try to ignore the stares from gawking students.

"Cammie, there's something I need to warn you about.." Aunt Abby says as I turn my key into the door.

"What?" I ask looking back at her as I swing open the door.

"That..." Aunt Abby says looking pointedly into my room.

I turn and see two giant bald guys sitting in chairs and a pissed of looking mocha-skinned girl. "What is this?!" I exclaim, hopping that it's not for me.

"You're dad was worried about you being at the University alone." Aunt Abby explains sympathetically.

"How am I supposed to have a normal experience if I have these two guys following me around?"

"I know it isn't the nicest situation but it was the only way your dad would let you go to college."

"This is awful!"

"You're telling me," My roommate suddenly says. She has a strong british accent, "These guys don't understand what private property is. They took away my lipstick because they thought it was a bloody bomb."

"Well I'm going to go help Joe." Aunt Abby says as she sees the fury in my roommates eyes.

I clear my throat, "I'm sorry...I wasn't expecting this either. I'm C-"

"Cameron Morgan...I know. The whole University is going bananas that you are here."

I didn't really know what to say to that.

"I'm Rebecca Baxter, but please call me Bex, because I don't think these guys would like it if I killed you."

"Nice to meet you Bex, and can you please call me Cammie?"

Bex sniffs, "I'll think about it. But it doesn't seem appropriate to call the daughter of legends by such a simple name."

I but my lip.

"Well, I'm going to go see what's going on our floor. I already claimed the bed by the window."

"Okay have fun." I say quietly as I sit on my unmade bed sadly. Bex is already gone. The two bodyguards sit there staring at me.

"So...what are your names?" I ask politely.

"That's classified," Said the tanner one.

"Lighten up, Chuck. I'm Drew and that's Chuck." Drew says smiling at me. He has a friendly smile and I feel bad about yelling about them in front of them.

We sit in silence.

"You wouldn't happen to have any food would you?" Drew asks.

I throw him a bag of Smartfood popcorn.

"What about you Chuck? Do you want anything?" I ask with a smile.

"No mam." Chuck says shortly and continues to hold his hard exterior look.

Joe comes in shortly with all of my stuff in a CIA distributed pouch. The pouch can hold everything and anything and its super light to carry.

"Hey Cammie." Joe says as her throws the pouch at me.

"Chuck, Drew." Joe nods at them, "Keep my god-daughter safe."

"Will do, Mr. Soloman." Drew smiles.

Joe looks at me, "They were my star pupils at Blackthorne 15 years ago."

"You're just saying that Mr. Soloman!" Drew's smile widens.

"No it's true, it's true."

Suddenly the door opens and my dad comes in. Drew and Chuck stand up.

"Good Afternoon, Sir." Chuck says.

"Hey guys!" My dad smiles as I glare at him.

"I'm going to go find Bex. I'll be right back!" Not. I grab my purse as dart out of the room before anyone can say a word.

I find Bex in the common room.

"Hello Cameron! I was just about to go to a party, care to join?" Bex smiles at me.

"Yes Please! I need to get out of here before they find me."

Bex chuckles, "That works out perfect! This is Macey," Bex points at a breathtakingly beautiful girl that I have seen in so many magazines. She was Senator McHenry's daughter.

I smile at her, "Please call me Cammie."

And with that we are off to my first college party.

* * *

**And don't worry Zach is going to come into the picture soon! Also check out my other story Just Friends or More?! Review please! It makes my day when I read your lovely little reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

Bex immediately led the way to the party. "It's on Sorority Row," Bex exclaims over her shoulder as she opens the door to the stairwell.

I squeal with excitement. My first party ever. Macey and Bex give me a weird look.

"Sorry, I don't get out much," I pretend to joke even though I was dead serious.

Macey nods understandingly, "We might want to wipe the doorknobs so your dad doesn't track you by following your traces."

"Good idea!" Bex says, "And also touch random doorknobs!"

"Don't worry, I have hand sanitizer if you're a germaphobe like me."

I smile, thinking that I found some true friends.

* * *

"Cameron Morgan?!" A preppy looking girl exclaims as we enter the party, "Oh my Gosh! Your parents are legends."

"Thank you," I say politely remembering the etiquette lesson from Gallagher Academy's teacher Madame Dabney. The lesson was to prepare me for meeting the archbishop of a foreign country, but I figured etiquette can be used anywhere.

But ironically, Bex, a girl who was taught by Madame Dabney, completely disregarded the rules taught to her when she pulled me away. "Let's get beer." She said.

I nodded and we headed over to the keg.

She handed me a cup and filled it. I took a sip and almost spitted it out. It was awful, not to mention that it made my breath smell.

Bex bursted out laughing, "Your face!"

I blush embarrassed.

"Come on, let's go outside and find Mace."

We found Macey outside yelling at a poor guy for spilling beer on her shoes.

"Chill out Drama Queen! Are you like PMSing or something? It's just beer!" The guy stupidly said.

"Oh no...he's dead." Bex chuckled to herself.

"Why, what's she going to do?" Suddenly Macey flipped the guy over and made him hit the ground. Hard. He was gripping onto his crouch area.

"No, I am not bleeding out of my vagina, but you are!" Macey said calmly and walked away.

We stayed at the party for another hour. I didn't really enjoy it because there was a lot of attention on me. A butch of frat boys did a skit dedicated to me. They bowed down to me like I was a queen and pretended to stop the world from blowing up.

"Oh, bloody hell! This is unbelievable." Bex fumed as they started the skit.

As soon as the fake bomb came into site, a stun gun suddenly went off and made contact with the boy holding it. Suddenly 8 men dressed in suits similar to Chuck and Drew's appeared and started knocking out people at the party. I was grabbed from behind by one of the men and shoved into the back of a limo. I was prepared to fight as soon as they let me down, but then I saw my dad in the backseat as well.

"Dad what's going on?"

"They're saving you."

"From what? A fake bomb?"

My dad cleared his throat, "We didn't even consider that it was a fake bomb."

I let out a frustrated scream.

Suddenly a walkie-talkie goes off, "False alarm Sir."

I shoot my dad a death glare.

"Even though that was a false alarm, I'm doubling your security Cammie. This country cannot afford to loose you."

"Quite being so dramatic!"

"I almost lost you once! I am not taking any chances!" My dad yells.

"What are you talking about?"

"That day at the mall when you were 6...that lady was the leader of the Circle."

"Then why didn't she take me?"

"We're not sure, Cammie."

"Regardless of that dad, how am I supposed to have experiences that prepare me for the world if you have guards around me always?"

"My decision is final Cameron."

* * *

I return to my dorm room and find Bex in there with Chuck and Drew.

"I'm sorry about what happened today." I say to her.

Bex just nods.

"So..Chuck, have you ever played poker?" Bex asks.

Chuck's face remains the same.

"I'm guessing that's a yes, seeing that you have an outstanding poker face."

For a split second Chuck smiles.

"Aha! See I'm going to get you to talk someday."

Drew chuckles, "He barely even talks to me."

I go into the bathroom for a little bit of privacy and call Aunt Abby.

"Aunt Abby! You have to convince my dad to lay off the guards."

"I know honey. Just try to deal."

"Can you try to get him to change his mind?"

"I do have some tricks up my sleeve..."

"You rock Abby!"

"That's Aunt Abby to you, and tell me something I don't know."

I hang up the phone and walk back into the room.

* * *

**Check out my other story: Just Friends or More? And also be sure to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much to the people that reviewed. It really means a lot to me. As I have mentioned this story is based off of my favorite movie First Daughter. Have you guys seen it? I also would love to hear what your favorite movies are! Review and tell me! **

"You have got to be kidding me." I say as I wake up in the morning to 2 new body guards in addition to Chuck and Drew.

"That hurts Cammie,"Drew says sarcastically.

"Nothing personal." I say as I walk into the bathroom, "By the way, do you guys stay here all night watching me sleep?"

"No!" Drew exclaims, "We sleep in the RA's room."

I laugh, "Lucky Guy."

"What do you mean Cammie?" Drew asks with mock hurt.

"I mean, who wouldn't want to share a room with a bunch of 250 pound men?"

"Are you calling me fat now?"

I just laugh. "I'm going for a run. Do all of you need to join me?"

The four look at each other.

"We'll take a golf cart."

How are they going to get a golf cart?

* * *

Sure enough, when we get downstairs there's a golf cart waiting.

"Do you think you could run by Mcdonald's? I'm kind of hungry." Drew says while patting his stomach.

"Anything for you, Drew." I laugh as I begin to run.

I run into the McDonald's so that Drew can get some food, and apparently the other 3. As we wait for the food to come out I, I look on the CIA news website (password protected) and see that I have not one, but two trending articles on site. I groan as I see one of them is about me drinking underage. It pokes fun at my dad saying that if his own daughter doesn't abide by the law, how does he get criminals to. The other article is about the false alarm at the party.

I groan and show Drew the article.

"That was kind of embarrassing for me.." Drew says filled with shame.

"You did your best, Drew." I say patting his shoulder. That reminds me to text Abbie.

**Why do I have four guards now?! **

Abby, known to be on her phone 24/7 replies instantly

**I'm working on it! Do something nice for your dad with the press. He's not reacting well to the articles. **

I sigh.

"Ready to get back running?" Drew asks with a comforting smile.

"Actually can I have a ride back in the golf cart?" I don't feel like running anymore.

"Sure kid." Drew smiles and we head over to the golfcart. I squeeze in between Chuck and Carl. Carl is a new guy along with Lorenzo. They're quiet just like Chuck.

* * *

It was an uneventful day so I go to sleep early. I wake up early to a text from Abby.

**I almost have your dad convinced! Try doing something for the press today to make him happier Squirt!**

I sigh and show Drew the text.

"You could enter the bomb deactivating contest today." Drew suggests.

I smile, "Count me in."

* * *

There were many people at the contest. 35 of them were entered in the contest. Including a child prodigy from Japan. I stand at the starting line anxiously watching the countdown for the competition. The goal of the competition was to disable as many bombs as possible.

4...

3...

2...

1...

I take off, already ahead of everyone else thanks to my speed. The first bomb I approach is easy, seeing that it is a non-remote kind. I search the area for more like that and disable 6 more bombs quickly. I look at the clock, 5 more minutes left. I tackle the challenge of a very complex bomb, but I was able to disable it in 20 seconds. Thanks Joey. I say to myself remembering the online training I received. Although these weren't real bombs, it was still a very different experience that the one on the computer, but at least I had some experience. With 2 minutes left on the clock I had disabled 13 bombs. The buzzer rings as soon as I'm done disabling my 21th bomb.

* * *

"In 3rd place, we have Grant Newman with 11 bombs!" The announcer says. A guy resembling a Greek God wearing fraternity t-shirt walks up and fist pumps.

"In 2nd place, we have Elizabeth Sutton with 14 bombs." A fragile looking girl walks up and trips on a blade of grass. The crowd gasps.

"Oopsie Daisy!" She says embarrassed.

"And in 1st place, with 21 bombs, we have the First Daughter herself, Cameron Morgan." The crowd erupts into applause. Cameras flash. Ironically, I am doing this for more privacy.

Elizabeth Sutton approaches me after the crowd disperses.

"Congratulations Cameron!" Elizabeth says shaking my hand.

"Thanks, Elizabeth right?" I ask.

"Call me Liz!" I detect a southern accent in her voice.

"Only if you call me Cammie," I say with a smile.

"Deal!" She says and holds out her hand to shake mine again, "How'd you learn to deactivate bombs so quickly?"

"Very strict Godparents." I chuckle at the memories.

Liz just nods politely, "You're a freshman right?"

"Ya! Are you?"

She smiles brightly, "You bet I am!"

"Oh what are you classes?"

She rambles them off and we find that we have Advanced Hacking and Cooking 101 together.

We decide to get lunch together. I smile as I realize that I have found another friend.

* * *

**In Gallagher News: Nicole Goode has brought to my attention that the title of the next Gallagher Girls' book is United We Spy. Here is the summary for the final book of the series according to GoodReads: (tears)**

_"Cammie Morgan has lost her father and her memory, but in the heart-pounding conclusion to the best-selling Gallagher Girls series, she finds her greatest mission yet. Cammie and her friends finally know why the terrorist organization called the Circle of Cavan has been hunting her. Now the spy girls and Zach must track down the Circle's elite members to stop them before they implement a master plan that will change Cammie—and her_ country—forever"

**REVIEW PLEASE! You could tell me how excited you guys are for GG6! I love hearing from you darlings!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just had to update because I watched First Daughter today. Your reviews are so nice and make my day! Enjoy the chapter!**

After lunch, me and Liz head over to the culinary area of campus for Cooking 101. But not before Chuck did a full body pat down.

"I'm so sorry!" I say embarrassed shooting a glare at Chuck.

"It's okay!" She squeaks her face bright red.

"Was that really necessary? She tripped on a blade of grass!" I exclaim back at Chuck.

"Looks can be deceiving, you should know that Cammie." Drew answers on his behalf.

I grunt.

Liz's face remains bright red until we enter the culinary building.

"Shoot, where do we go?" I ask.

"According to my research, our class will be on the 8th floor next to the vending machine. Shall we take the elevator?"

I shake my head, "Gotta stay in shape." I lead the way to the stairs.

Liz's face pails.

"What else did you research about this class?" I ask as we reach the 2nd floor. Liz is wheezing.

"The eggs that we use are grade A and organic. Their coloring is Ecru, which was once only found in parts of Africa but due to the Industrial Revolution they have now been available all over the world. The eggs that we have are grown on a farm in Springfield, Minnesota and brought to our University on a train. The train is-"

By now Liz is wheezing, "Liz! You can stop!"

"Thank God!" Liz collapses on the ground, "How many more flights?"

"Four."

Liz's face falls.

"We're taking the elevator."

She sighs in relief.

Liz is still wheezing as we get off the elevator.

"What's your major?" I ask.

"Research," she huffs, "and Development."

"That explains it."

Chuck lets out a short laugh.

"Oh my gosh Chuck! You are so loud!"

Suddenly all of my bodyguards are laughing. Hysterically and they can't stop. Then I'm laughing. And then Liz is laughing. The six of us are standing in the middle of the hall being stared at but we can't stop laughing. But then the hall is empty. Crap. We're late. A spy is never late.

Liz and I barge in, "Sorry we're late."

The professor looks at us, "You know what we do here to students that are late right?"

Liz gulps, "N-n-no." She looks like she's on the verge of tears.

"Night Drills."

I almost snort. That's what they call punishment? Uncle Joe would make me watch torture videos for hours as a punishment. Just watching the videos is scaring.

"Now get to your seat."

"Night drills...that's rough." A boy says in the station behind me.

I just shrug while Liz blubbers.

"But maybe not so bad since I'll be there." The boy next to him smirks.

The professor clears her throat. "Today we will learn the art of Canadian Cooking. We will start by making poutine."

Poutine turns out to be made with french fries, topped with brown gravy and cheese curds. I put Liz in charge of watching the gravy heat, seeing as she is in an unstable mental condition. As I finish frying the fries, I hear an Oopsie Daisy, and suddenly our station is up in flames. But before anybody can notice, the smirker from before puts it out. I mouth a thank you to him and he winks. My heart skips a beat. He's the first boy that's ever winked at me.

Class ends and the smirker bolts out of class. I chase him down the stairs, "Wait up!" I shout.

He doesn't hear me.

"Excuse me!" I shout again.

He turns around and I walk up to him.

"Thank you for saving us back there."

"No problem, it's not everyday I get to save the First Agent's daughter."

I bite my lip and look up into his eyes. His beautiful green eyes, "I'm Cammie."

I reach out to shake his hand and shakes it.

"Nice to meet you Cammie Morgan." And then he spins on his heel and walks away.

I stand there watching him leave wondering what his name was. I can still feel a tingling from his hand. I touch my thumb to my palm and smile.

"He's a cutie." Drew says behind me with a chuckle.

* * *

**By the way...Drew is not gay. And also I had to google Canadian food. I had trouble thinking of what they should eat so tell me what your favorite food is from different parts of the world!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry I posted the wrong chapter last night! Oops. Here's the chapter I was supposed to post. Have a nice day :)**

**Cammie**

My alarm sounds at 2:45 am for 3:00 am night drills.

"I'm not the one that's getting punished. Turn that bloody thing off!" Bex shouts from her bed as she chucks a shoe at the alarm clock and hits it so it turns off. (perfect spy aim)

"Shoot, I forgot to tell the stalkers that I have night drills...cover for me?"

"You went to get tampons and see a gynecologist." Bex mumbles from her bed.

I laugh and jog right out of our room right into a wall. Oops, it's not a wall its a gorgeous man.

"Sorry!" I whisper scream as I look up at him, "Hey!" I recognize him as the guy from Culinary class.

He smirks at me, "What's up Gallagher Girl?"

I look at him quizzically and he looks pointedly at my shirt.

"Ooo, I didn't go there.." I say, but I doubt he cares.

We start to jog to the center of the University.

"I never caught your name." I say.

"It's classified." His eyes are focused on what's up ahead, which is basically nothing.

"Alright, Blackthorne Boy."

He suddenly turns to face me, "How do you know about Blackthorne?"

I smirk, "Oh, is that supposed to be a secret or something?"

He clears his throat.

"And by the way, you guys really need to tighten your security." I giggle as I sprint ahead.

"Wait, Gallagher Girl?"

"Hmmm?" I say turning around with my eyebrows raised. I am now running backwards.

"It's Zach. Zach Goode."

* * *

Night drills appear to be living hell to everybody there except for me and Zach. Poor little Liz started wheezing within the first 5 minutes, and the teacher was concerned she was going to go into shock so she was excused from the drills. By the time we were done, it was 6:30 and I had two hours until my first class of the day.

I start to walk home, but somebody grabs my elbow to stop me. I turn around and look into green eyes.

"Want to go get some coffee."

I bit my lip thinking about how Drew and the guys will freak.

"Come on, you're already out and I doubt they want to look into anything that has to do with your 'gynecologist visit.'"

"How did you kn-" I start to ask but Zach silences me by putting his finger on my lips and then pointing at himself.

"Spy." He says simply.

I roll my eyes and start to walk to my dorm.

"Come on! It's just coffee...unless you want to go further." He winks.

I turn around, "Okay...just coffee."

His face turns into a big grin, "I know just the place!"

* * *

The place turns out to be 30 minutes away from the campus. I am on full alert, afraid that he is attempting to kidnap me.

"Where are you taking me?" I demand.

"Coffee."

"But where?"

"Do you trust me?" He looks over me and smiles.

"No.."

"Good. If you did you'd be a terrible spy. To be honest, you are a terrible spy for getting in a car with me...but you're lucky cuz I'm a nice guy." He smirks.

"Riight... Just so you know I could kick your ass."

"I'll take you up on that someday." He puts on his right blinker and turns into a parking lot with a coffee shop. "We're here."

He quickly gets out as I take in the scene. Before I know it, he's on my side opening the door, "Thanks."

He just smiles.

After we get our coffees we talk.

"So who are you Cameron Morgan?"

I clear my throat. "I'm just the First Agent's daughter."

"But who are you really?"

"I'm just a college girl looking to have a normal college experience." I say honestly.

Zach leans back in his chair and smiles, "You are anything but normal, Gallagher Girl."

I shoot him a glare.

"And don't blame your family for it, you'd be special even if your dad wasn't First Agent."

"Thanks?"

"It's a compliment."

"So who are _you _Zach Goode?"

"That's highly classified."

I shoot him another glare.

"Did you know that if you have 3 quarters, 4 dimes, and 4 pennies, you have $1.19. You also have the largest amount of money in coins without being able to make change for a dollar." He says changing the subject.

"Did you know that you are changing the subject?"

"Did you know that President Kennedy was the fastest random speaker in the world with 350 words per minute?" He says ignoring me.

"Did you know that on the new hundred dollar bill the time on the clock tower of Independence Hall is 4:10?" I counter.

"Every spy does." He smiles, "Did you know that in all three Godfather films, when you see oranges, there is a death coming up soon."

"I've never seen the Godfather." I say.

"You call yourself a spy," He snorts, "The whole movie has a hidden message for spies."

"Really what is it?"

"It is so highly classified that I am not even allowed to say. You'll have to see for yourself."

We hear footsteps coming from outside and I see that it is Drew and Chuck. I don't know where the other two are.

"Let's get out of here." Zach grabs my hand and we run out the backdoor.

My bodyguards start to chase us. We eventually lose them after running into an abandoned movie theatre.

"My dads going to freak." I whisper to myself.

"Do you always do what your daddy says?" Zach yells from the projector room. Suddenly the godfather starts to play on screen.

"No!" But then I realize I do, "Well kind of...but you would do everything that the First Agent told you to do."

"True, but he is not my dad." Zach makes a point, "Sometimes Cammie you have to break the rules. Now shut up and watch the greatest movie known the spies."

* * *

**Lots of dialogue. Aww I love Zach. I should be studying for finals but I can't get this story out of my head. Anyways review! Also I've never seen the Godfather. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Keep them coming!**

Just as the Godfather's credits came on, we heard rustling coming from the entrance of the movie theatre. Zach crept over and checked it out.

"Oh shit, that's not your bodyguards." Zach whisper.

"Who is it?"

"The CIA paparazzi." They must have found out I got out. Zach grabbed my hand and led me to an emergency exit. If the paparazzi had proof that I was skipping class I would never hear the end of it from my dad.

Zach and I started doing every trick in the book until we go to his car. But as Zach was about to put the keys in the ignition, a man with a camera came forward.

"Kiss me." Zach says.

"What? No!" I exclaim.

"It's so he can't get a picture of your face."

I huff and start to kiss Zach. Zach rotates his face so that he is blocking the camera's view, but even though he's distracted he's a pretty good kisser. His lips are surprisingly soft for a guy with such a hard exterior, but then suddenly he starts to lick my bottom lip, wanting an entrance. I refuse but then he pries harder. I start to laugh and he and I start to makeout. He blew me away, and I thought that just kissing him normally was amazing.

Once Zach senses the paparazzi is gone, he pulls away, much to my disappointment, "Ready to go?" He says appearing to not be at all flustered by the previous event.

"Yeah," I say hiding my feelings.

Zach and I drive in silence despite how much we connected today. But I don't mind because I was trying to figure out what I was going to say to my parents.

"It wasn't even that bad." Zach suddenly says.

I assume Zach is thinking about the kiss because that's all I can think about, "Excuse me?"

He clears his throat, "Your parents shouldn't be that mad, because college is all about having adventures."

"Yeah, well I'm going to be having a lot of college adventures doing community service to make it up to my dad, you better do it too."

"Maybe I will," He smiles and parks the car in front of my dorm.

"So where's your room?" I ask.

"That's classified." Zach says, "Unless of course you want to have an adventure in there." He winks.

I groan, "I thought we were past all this classified business."

Zach looks like he's processing what I just said and then he nods, "It's at the end of the hallway."

"That's the RA's room, isn't it?"

"Good thing I'm the RA." He smirks.

"Okay, well good night." I say as we go our separate ways. I freeze as I put my hand on the doorway and call over to Zach, "I had a really good time today."

Zach turns around from his door and smirks, "Me too, Gallagher Girl."

I sigh wishing I got a Goode-night kiss. I'm still frozen at the door. Realizing that I wouldn't have this much privacy for a long time, I turn around and jog to Zach's door. Zach was already inside. I know.

"Yes?" Zach says not expecting me, "Oh hey." He smiles.

"Hey, I forgot something." I say and lean in and kiss him. And the kiss was magically. I go back to my room floating on clouds. My first actual kiss. I giggle at the thought. As I close the door to my room all of my happiness goes away as I see Uncle Joe and my dad.

"Hey guys..." I say and bit my still tingling lip.

"Cameron." My dad starts.

"I'm sorry for leaving today, but I saw an opportunity to actually have some privacy and take it."

"She's miserable Matthew." A voice sounding like Aunt Abby says behind me. I turn and see her calmly laying on Bex's bed. I guess I was too distracted to notice her there.

"Fine. I'll see what I can do." My dad says, "But for your punishment young lady, Uncle Joe has something special planned for you."

* * *

That something special was not as bad as I thought. Once Aunt Abby and my dad left, Uncle Joe smiled big and gave me a big hug.

"I'm proud of you." He says. "I can't believe you got away from all those agents."

"I had some help." I say thinking about Zach.

"But anyways, I know I have to give you a punishment, so your punishment is to go to Gallagher with me tonight and help me teach a CoveOps lesson. I figured it would compensate for your absence at your classes."

I hate going to Gallagher, as a the Chameleon I'm not used to being watched, but at Gallagher all of the girls stare at me with wide eyes like I'm their hero.

"And bring Bex, I know she will enjoy going back to her school," Joe says. I forgot Bex had him for a teacher, "I do need to evaluate and update her pavement artist skills again."

"Okay I'll let her know, she'll be back in probably 27 minutes."

"See you at Gallagher, Cammie." Uncle Joe says as he gets up to leave.

"Wait! You're not going to provide transportation?"

Uncle Joe smirks as he walks out the door, "Enjoy your punishment."

**Kind of short, but I DID give you not one, but TWO Zammie kisses. Also check out my other story Just Friends or More? it's a lot better than the title, trust me.**


	8. Chapter 8

It's 2'o clock in the morning and our golf cart has died. Yes, a golf cart. Both Bex and I can't drive and I didn't want to use the body guards to do the mission. We are on a road in the middle of nowhere surrounded by trees.

"What are we going to do now?" Bex yells.

"I'm thinking!" I have nothing, "Let's call Liz!"

"That's brilliant!" Bex exclaims and starts to call Liz, "She can make this go up to hight speed than 5 miles an hour."

The only problem was that Liz didn't answer. Bex and I sit in defeat for a couple of seconds, "You could call Zach. He has a car right?"

"Yeah...but I don't want to get him involved."

"I do! Give me your phone!" I try to keep it away from Bex but then Bex threatens to give me a black eye, so I hand it over.

I hear the phone ring as Bex holds it up to her ear. Zach answers on the fifth ring, "Hello?" He says groggily.

"Hello Zachary, this is Bex Baxter." Bex says officially.

"Who?" He asks confused.

"We haven't officially met, but as you probably noticed I am calling from Cameron's phone." She still refuses to call me Cammie.

"You mean Cammie?"

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever. We need your help." Bex explains what happens.

"Do you guys know where you are?"

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to know?" Bex sounds irritated.

"Okay..." Zach pauses as he thinks of a plan, "I'll have my roommate Jonas track you guys. I'll see you in about 20 minutes to an hour. You couldn't have gone that far on a golf cart right?" I can hear him smirking.

Bex hangs up the phone. "This sucks."

"This is embarrassing." I sigh.

"More bonding time for you and Zach!"

"Do you see what I am wearing?" I'm wearing tight black yoga pants and a low cut shirt~don't judge me, my other sneaking out outfit got set on fire-don't ask.

"So what? You look hot!"

Bex and I sit in the golf cart. I try not to listen to the scary sounds coming from the woods. After about 45 minutes, Zach shows up with his car.

"You guys actually got pretty far." Zach says as I climb into the front seat.

"Of course we did! I am a Gallagher Girl!" Bex says defensively.

"Right." Zach smirks and looks at me, "So where are we going?"

"Gallagher Academy." I say.

"That's like three hours away!" Zach groans.

After about an hour and a half Zach pulls over, "Want to drive?"

"I don't know how." I can drive planes, boats, and helicopters, but Joe never taught me how to drive a car.

"You have to learn sometime right?" Zach unbuckles his seat and gets out of the car without waiting for an answer.

I get into the driver's seat, trying to contain my excitement, "Okay, what do I do?"

"Turn the key and put it in drive." I squeal as we start driving.

The car starts to swerve, "Woah! Hold the wheel straight!" Zach grabs the wheel with one hand.

"Where going to die!" Bex cries in the back.

"No we're not. Just hold the wheel straight, Gallagher Girl." Zach says calmly. I can feel Bex raise an eyebrow at that nickname.

After about 10 minutes Zach falls asleep, "Do you know where we're going?" I ask Bex.

"Nope!" Not wanting to wake Zach, I just follow the road.

After an hour Zach wakes up, "Where are we?"

"I was hoping you knew!"

"Pull over." I pull over and Zach and I switch spots.

He groans as he figures out where we are, "You went half an hour into the wrong direction."

My cheeks burn from embarrassment, "Sorry..."

"It's fine." Zach starts to drive super fast.

We get to Gallagher at about 6:30 AM, breakfast is in 30 minutes. Bex goes off to look at her old room and Zach and I explore the mansion. I show him secret passageways that I found when I spent afternoons waiting for Joe or my mom to finish up their work.

"Tell me about yourself." Zach says lazily as he leans against a wall in a passageway. We've been in here for about 45 minutes...we kind of got lost.

"I wouldn't lean against that if I were-" I start to say, but then the wall breaks under Zach's weight and he falls back into the dining hall. A dining hall filled with Gallagher students.

Nobody notices except for Joe and my mother. My mom is giving announcements, "Also I would like to introduce you to my daughter Cammie and her friend Zach." How did she know his name? "Cammie and possibly Zach is going to help you on a CoveOps mission today. Listen to her. Her codename is the Chameleon." The crowd gasps. Zach's eyes widen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while...just sort of busy. **

"You're the Chameleon?" Zach asks surprised once the eyes of the entire school are off of us. Well almost off of us, it's nearly impossible for a boy in an all girls school to not be gawked at.

"Yeah," I smirk, "Is that a problem?"

"It's just that Blackthorne taught us to fear the Chameleon," Zach smirks, "I guess they were wrong."

"They're not over that stolen alumni list yet are they?"

Zach's green eyes widen in shock, "Wait what?"

"Oh nothing," I say with innocence and walk off with Bex to get food.

* * *

"Today we have a CoveOps field trip, be sure to..." Uncle Joe drones on as Bex, Zach, and I sit in the back. Bex and I are scarfing down fifths of the waffles from breakfast. My stomach is about to burst, but it's not everyday that the former chef for the president cooks for you. Zach is sitting next to me with his head down on the desk in front of him sleeping. Many girls keep turning around and giggling at the sight of Zach sleeping. I don't blame them, Zach looks cute when he sleeps. His smirk is replaced with an innocent little smile and his black hair is matted to his forehead.

"...I expect all of you to be ready and waiting for me outside in 5 minutes," Uncle Joe says as the girls dart out of their seats, "Cammie, I have a special task for you guys."

"You mean, we're not just accessing the techniques of the brush passes?" I say excited to get out of it. It's really boring, not to mention that they're really slow at it.

"That was what I was going to have you do, but seeing as there are three of you, I have decided to give you guys your own practice."

* * *

"And turn," I say as we approach the park in the middle of Roseville.

Our practice was to lose our tail, Bex. The difficult part was that we weren't allowed to have any disguises on.

Zach groans, "Can't we just call it a day and sleep?"

"Tempting...but Joe takes this stuff seriously," I sigh.

Zach wraps his arm around my shoulder, "Let's make this fun then. Why don't we go to the movies?"

"That's the first place Bex will look." I sigh, "We need someplace that's obviously in plain sight."

At the moment we round the corner and see the Roseville Lake, "I think we found the location." Zach smiles.

* * *

At the lake, we find a stand up paddle boarding rental shack. We rent one each and go out into the middle of the lake.

"Perfect place to sleep," I groan and start to lay down on the board to sleep. Zach is suspiciously quiet. Then, all of a sudden my board is flipped and I find myself submerged in water.

I sputter up pissed, "You're going to get it." I swim to his board and shake him off of it. He falls into the water. I dunk him and get back on my paddle board. I start to paddle and right as I gain speed, Zach tips over my board again. Irritated, I stay underwater to pretend that I'm drowning. That'll teach him. I sink deeper and deeper into the lake and after 1 minute and 23 seconds a muscular arm wraps around my waist and pulls me up to the surface.

"Gallagher Girl, are you okay?" Zach asks with fear in his voice. Without even waiting a second, Zach's lips are on mine giving me mouth to mouth CPR.

I smile and link my arms around his neck and turn the CPR into a kissing session. After about 2 minutes, Zach pulls back and dunks me.

"ZACH!" I screech.

"Don't do that to me again Cammie!" Zach exclaims back, "You scared me!"

"Come on...You didn't actually believe me, did you?" He is a trained spy after all, he should be able to detect a fake drowning situation. Besides, I was only under water for less than 2 minutes.

Zach smirks, "No."

I laugh.

Suddenly a jet ski rides up among side of us and the passenger says in a British accent, "You have been compromised."


	10. Chapter 10

**Really short chapter.**

"Cameron." Uncle Joe starts with a stern look on his face. He called me to his office after the CoveOps field trip. My hair is still dripping wet from the lake.

"Yes sir?" I bit my lip, knowing that Uncle Joe will not cut me any slack.

"If that were a real mission, you would be dead."

"I'm sorry, I just got carried away."

"Carried away with a boy. How will your father respond to this news? And I can only assume that while you were frolicking with some boy, the CIA press probably had a field day!"

I gulp. "Do you have to tell him?"

"I'm sure he already knows Cammie. There are no secrets in the spy world when it comes to mistakes."

"Noted, sir. May I go now?" Uncle Joe wasn't going to punish me. That was the worst punishment of them all.

* * *

Waiting. Waiting is the worst kind of torture for spies. As a spy, I have been trained to react to any situation but when I have to wait for that situation my adrenaline rises and I begin to assume the worst.

"You need to calm down Cameron! What's the worst he can do? He _is _your father!" Bex chucks a pillow at me as I pace back and forth.

"Take me out of school. Give me more guards." Transfer me to Siberia.

The phone rings. The dreaded phone call.

"I'm too nervous! Can you answer it?" I ask.

Bex answers by picking up the phone, "Oh, hello Mr. Morgan How are you-"

"Uh huh." Bex responds to my dad talking.

"Yes, that was me on the jet ski." She mouths the words 'I'm Famous.' I roll my eyes. Bex would be the only spy that happy that she was famous.

"He wants to talk to you."

I gulp and grab the phone, "Hi dad."

"Cameron what were you thinking?"

"I just was having fun dad."

"Well that fun has embarrassed me and my position in the CIA."

"All because I had fun in a lake?"

"Cammie...you had at least four Circle members surrounding you during your little outing. I had to call in 3 of my best agents to save your ass. AND one of them got shot in the hand because of your incident."

My eyes widen, "I..I didn't know, I'm sorry." Why didn't I see them? Why didn't Zach see them?

"I would pull you out of school, but it would look even worse to the press if you dropped out. But you are only permitted to going to your classes. Got that Cameron?"

"Yes, sir." I sigh. No more Zach.


	11. Chapter 11

_Growing up, Uncle Joe always taught me little tricks to not get caught with disobeying my father. My father would tell me "No Cookies," and Uncle Joe would challenge me to figure out a way to get the cookie without ever being discovered. I guess you could say that Uncle Joe taught me how to be deceitful. In the normal world, teaching a seven year old girl how to be deceitful would be frowned upon, but in the spy world, teaching a seven year old girl how to be deceitful was considered heroic because it provided a way of survival._

_As I sat in my magenta colored room, I contemplated how I would be able to have that cookie. There was no possible way to have the cookie go unnoticed, seeing as it was the last one in the jar. Seven year old me groaned in frustration, not wanting to disappoint Uncle Joe. It suddenly came to me as I was halfway threw my favorite Nancy Drew book: Sure, my dad could find that the cookie is missing, but I could get away with it if there was no evidence that I was I that took it._

_I silently crept down stairs to the kitchen. My parents were out in the yard "planting flowers" (I later discovered that they were updating the surveillance on our house with cameras that looked like flowers), so the cost was clear. I took all of the necessary precautions, I tied towels around my shoes to ensure that my dad would not be able to find any residue on the ground that my dad would be able to trace back to me, I used my dad's spare gardening gloves on my own already rubber gloved hands; finally I ate the cookie. I rubbed the crumbs off the corner of my mouth into the sink and sent them straight down the garbage disposal (I know, seven year old me was paranoid) and then I burned my rubber gloves and the towel I used in the trashcan in the alley._

_My dad did find that the cookie was missing when Uncle Joe and Aunt Abbie came over for Sunday night dinner._

_"Cameron, why did you disobey me and eat that cookie?" My dad said calmly, but even seven year old me could tell that he was already planning my punishment._

_"I don't know what you are talking about dad. Why would **I **disobey my own father?" I said innocently widening my eyes._

_"Don't lie to me Cameron." My father sounded irritated. It was hypocritical for my dad to tell me not to lie when he had always taught me that lying was the number one defense for spies._

_I looked at Uncle Joe for help. He bought right into my puppy eyes, "Matthew, how do you know it was her?"_

_"Well who else could have done it?" _

_"Do you have any evidence?" Aunt Abby giggles as I shoot her a knowing look. I could always trust Aunt Abby._

_My dad whipped out a finger print detecter and started to try to discover any evidence. He found nothing. Aunt Abby tucked me into bed that night, "Way to go Squirt, you fooled your old man."_

I sat in my dorm room frustrated, just as I was that night when I was seven. But instead, I was trying to gain my freedom, not the last cookie in the jar. It had been a week since my privileges were taken away from me. The only time that I had gotten a glimpse of Zach was during Culinary Class. I mentioned my lock in to Zach, and he sympathized for, but I haven't heard from him since then. I guess I was just a fling.

I had to become free. Drew and Chuck were still in my dorm 24/7. My father also had two guards circling the perimeter of my dorm. I was going crazy. Just as I began counting the hair on my head I hear a pebble hit my window. I glance to see Drew and Chuck sleeping on the chairs watching SportsCenter. I quietly open the window and see Zach standing there smiling.

"Zach? What are you doing?" I whisper. He could have just called me and met me at my door...

"I'm breaking you out. Hurry! Jump out before your bodyguards come!"

"I can't just jump out from the 3rd story of a building!"

"I brought a pillow!" Zach holds up a pillow and drops it on the ground. It may be surprising, but the spy by the name of Charles Gradford has proven that pillows prove to be the best for breaking your fall. I jump out of the window without hesitation (I told you I was going crazy didn't I?) and landed gracefully on the pillow. Well graceful except for the fact that once my feet hit the ground I topple into Zach's arms; Yeah, that's graceful alright.

"Come on!" Zach wastes no time as he hides the evidence that I escaped my room and grabs my hand and begins to run.

Once we are a safe distance away from our dorm, Zach slows us down into a stroll.

"Zach where are we going?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He smirks, "Do you trust me Gallagher Girl?"

I did trust Zachary Goode. Despite my lifetime of spy training, I trusted a boy with green eyes and smirk whom I knew nothing about. To be honest, although I trusted him I was terrified.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I haven't updated in a really long time. I'm just very occupied with water polo. I'm trying to get a spot on varsity and we just got a new psycho coach, so I have been busting my ass off. If your religious, I'd appreciate some prayers on this because I have been working for this ever since I was in sixth grade and I kind of got screwed over when my old coach left (I was his only player that he had coached before high school). Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Cammie's Point of View**

Zach grabs my hand as we walk through down town. I smile, Zach's hand was warm in strong. Although it was only September, the evening had a slight chill to it, indicating that fall was fast approaching.

"So I take it as a yes, you trust me?" Zach smirks.

"Don't prove me wrong, Goode." I say lightly, but on the inside I was afraid. I was taught to never trust anyone.

Zach clears his throat. At that point we had stopped walking. He shifts his foot from the left to the right uneasily. I feel a pang in my heart, clear signs that something was up.

"Gallagher Girl, there's something I need to tell you."

I knew he was too good to be true. I mentally kick myself for being so stupid to trust him, "What is it Zach?"

He takes a deep breath and pauses for a second. His green eyes looking as if they were searching for the truth. The pause seemed to last for an eternity, "I have a major addiction to pancakes. Can we go to this Denny's?" He gestures to the diner across the street.

I nod, "Let's go." Zach's hand is still in mine as we run across the street looking like two love-struck college students.

But as we sit down, the stabbing feeling in my heart that materialized a few moments ago when Zach told me about his "secret" did not disappear. Uncle Joe always taught me to trust that feeling. But, Uncle Joe also taught me to use my knowledge. If Zach was keeping something from me, why would he take that long to lie about it? Even the 7th graders at Gallagher Academy were able to come up with a lie without a moment's hesitation. But what if he was throwing me off?

"I'm going to get the all you can eat pancakes," Zach says over his menu, "What are you going to get?"

I realize that I was staring at my menu without even comprehending what was on it, "I think I'm going to get the salad." I push aside the suspicions that I had of Zach as he scoffs at my decision.

"Who goes to Denny's and orders a salad? That's like going to a donut shop and ordering a bagel that's 2 weeks old and soggy and burnt."

I laugh, "Wow...your pretty passionate about your Denny's."

"I'm passionate about everything, Gallagher Girl." Zach says in a mock seductive voice.

"Oooookay, Mr. Passionate, what do you recommend me to eat? Since you are such an expert at what to get here."

"The Grand Slam, and I call dibs on your bacon."

"Bloody hell you're eating my bacon!"

Zach smirks, "Bloody hell? Looks like somebody's been hanging out with Bex a little too much."

He was right, with my strictly enforced restrictions, Bex was the outlet for human interaction for me. "Grounded remember?"

"Oh...right." He chuckles, "We better not get caught. I don't want to be on the First Agent's hated list."

Our meal comes and we eat it quickly. Zach ate about 8 pancakes.

"So you ready to go back to jail?"

I groan, "Do we have to go now?" I was having too much fun to return back to hell.

"Well...there is a fair down the road."

I break out into a wide grin, "Let's go!"

**Kind of short, but this took me a while to write. So what do you think? Should she trust Zach? What is is that he is hiding? Review!**


End file.
